


Traditions

by Sirius4Life



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Found Family, Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around the Christmas Traditions of various characters.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.  
> *This chapter is set in the Co-parent AU. Alex and Ben have a father/son relationship.

Alex stood in the parking lot, watching his breath form clouds in the cold night air as Ben grabbed his stuff from the car. Alex looked around; the parking lot was filled with families all coming to walk through the Christmas lights in the park. 

“Ready?” Ben asked while locking the car. 

“Yep”, Alex said. 

They set off to the entrance of the park, which was decorated festively, welcoming everyone to _Santa’s Village_. As they began to walk through the park, they saw a variety of Christmas lights. There were reindeers, elves, gingerbread, every Christmas thing you could think of. Alex couldn’t help but feel his spirits lift looking at all of it. The lights seemed to have the same effect on Ben too, because when he looked over at him, Ben had a smile on his face and looked more peaceful than he had in a while. 

They walked in silence for the most part, only speaking to point a particularly interesting light, until they reached a bench. They sat down and Ben pulled out two thermoses of hot chocolate. 

“I’m glad you came here with me tonight Alex”, Ben said passing Alex a thermos. 

“I’m glad you asked me to come”, Alex said accepting the thermos.

Alex could tell there was something that Ben wanted to say, so he stayed quiet, allowing Ben time to put his thoughts together. 

“Growing up….it wasn’t easy. My folks were never around, and when they were, they were always fighting. Every Christmas Eve though, I would escape the house and come here. I would spend hours just looking at the lights, it was peaceful. I come here every Christmas Eve.” Ben said. 

Alex felt a rush of gratitude come over him. Ben had already done so much for him in the past couple months, and now he was including him in what was obviously a very personal Christmas tradition. Not for the first time, Alex wondered how he would ever make it up to him. 

“Thank you”, Alex said trying to express everything he felt into that one word. 

Ben appeared to have gotten the message because he pulled Alex into a big one-armed hug. They sat there looking at the lights together for a couple more minutes before getting up and heading back to the car.


	2. Yassen

Yassen didn’t have routines. It was too dangerous in his line of work. However, there was one slight exception to this rule. Every year near Christmas, he would go for a hike in the woods in whatever city he was in at the time. He never spent the holiday in the same city twice, so he could hardly call it routine. Still, he stayed alert and attentive when he went for his annual Christmas hike. 

This year would be different. This year, he wouldn’t be completing the hike alone. This year he had invited Alex to go with him, who had readily taken him up on his offer. They began their hike in the early morning when they were most likely to be alone. 

As they walked, Yassen talked to Alex about John. He knew Ian had never talked much about John with Alex, and whatever MI6 had told him were veiled truths. He talked about training with John, about life with John in between assignments. He didn’t talk about any of their assignments. Alex soaked up every word, occasionally asking a question or two before falling back into silence to allow Yassen to continue. 

As they neared the end of their hike, Yassen looked at Alex and was grateful he was able to share this small tradition of his with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short but I am happy with how it turned out!


	3. Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in the Co-Parent Au.

The kitchen was a mess, but neither boys seemed to care. The counters were covered in sugar, flour, icing, chocolate, sprinkles, and just about every baking ingredient you could think of. It was Christmas Eve, which meant they would be baking Christmas treats all day long. They already had several Christmas tree shaped cookies on the counter ready to be demolished. 

Tom stood back as Alex pulled out yet another tray of cookies out of the oven, these one shaped like snowflakes. They would coat them in light blue frosting with a light layer of powdered sugar on top. They were going to be perfect. 

As Alex set the cookies down on the stove top to cool down, Tom reached over and smeared some icing on Alex’s face. Alex responded by throwing a handful of flour at Tom. This continued for a couple minutes before Alex voiced that if they kept going, they wouldn’t have anything left to decorate or bake with. 

They finished their baking right as Ben got home from work, who took one look at the mess and shook his head with a smile. He also advised them that they should probably have it all cleaned up before Yassen arrived. They had it cleaned with just minutes to spare. 

They ended the day by setting up the treats for Santa and sitting down to watch cheesy Christmas movies on TV. When Ben and Yassen came in to tell them it was time to go to bed, they found the two boys passed out on the couch. Not having the heart to wake them, they covered them with blankets and turned off TV. They would just have to extra quiet when bringing out the Christmas gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all the chapters I have planned at the moment but I might add more if I think of anymore characters to write about.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for what characters I should include, please let me know down in the comments!  
> *This is based off my family's Christmas Eve tradition. We always go down to the park to look at all the lights in the park on Christmas Eve.


End file.
